johnnytestfandomcom-20200222-history
Johnny Mustache
'''Johnny Mustache '''is the second part of 33th episode and the 66th episode over all. Summary Johnny has his sisters create an invention that will give him a mustache so that Johnny can get into a movie that's restricted to older people. But when Bling-Bling Boy pesters Johnny to use the invention on him, Johnny overuses the invention and now Eugene looks like the monster from the movie. Plot The episode opens with Hank Anchorman reported the newest movie, The Beast. Johnny and Dukey are waiting in line to get tickets. Johnny said the Beast was so scary that when you see it on screen, you get a terror face. Gil came out of the movie along with the other frightened movie goers. Just then, Gil thought he saw the Beast, but it was just a poodle saying, "Wait, it's just a poodle everyone. False alarms." Dukey thought the movie must be terrifying because Gil thought he saw the Beast. Johnny asked the ticket person for two tickets. But the movie is rated NWKU13CSTM, meaning "No Way Kids Under 13 Can See This Movie." The ticket person then ejects the sidewalk block they were standing on. Johnny then gets a fake mustache, but the ticket person sees right through it. However, he lets Dukey in since his mustache appears to be real (because he's a dog). Dukey then went to see the movie without Johnny. Johnny was in his room. When Dukey came in, his face was frozen with a terrified expression. Johnny then went to ask his sisters for a mustache so he could see the Beast. They both refused. Johnny tried to convince them by saying that they love him and that they should help him out. Mary then showed them the Zoomer Groomer. It fires small bolts of hair folical stimulating hair rates. Mary blasted him, and finally Johnny had an awesome stache. Johnny and Dukey then went to the movie again, but before they could make it past their house, Bling-Bling Boy wanted to date Susan again. But then Bling-Bling Boy wanted an awesome mustache too. Johnny told them it was a Zoomer Groomer. Johnny and Dukey then continued to get to the movie theater. The movie was totally scary. Everyone came out with a facial expression of fear. Gil then screams out that he sees the beast again, but it was really Johnny's awesome mustache. "False alarms. It's just an awesome mustache, everyone." Johnny then decided to finds things he could do if people thought he was an adult. Johnny got his drivers license, on got a cool car. The police caught them for speeding, but they saw his mustache and thought Johnny should join the force. Speed McCool then came to him because he thought Johnny would be good for his next movie, Rogue Warriors. Johnny and Dukey then return home. After many attempts, Bling-Bling gave up and asked Johnny to zap him with the Zoomer Groomer. Bling-Bling gave him eight tickets to the beast in return. After just getting a small, silly, mustache, he requested to be even hairier, making him look like a beast. When coming out of the movie, Gil points out that the Beast isn't real and that it was just a movie. Bling-Bling then runs toward them. Because he was covered in so much hair, people thought he really was the Beast. "It's the Beast! It really is this time!" They all ran away screaming. Hank Anchorman then announces this situation on the news. Bling-Bling then causes more havoc in Porkbelly. The government was now going to take care of it. Susan then thought of how this would be a good thing. The government chased Bling-Bling all the way to Canada. When he crossed the boarder, the government could no longer do anything, so they went back. Just then, Canadian mounties with robot horses came to get him. The Test Kids came with their ATVs rescuing Bling-Bling Boy. The mounties still chased them, until they made it across the boarder. The Porkbelly government then caught up with them. Johnny then told them that it was just Bling-Bling Boy. Johnny let them watch the Beast again with them with the eight tickets so they don't get them into trouble. Quotes Trivia/Goofs *﻿On the Speed McCool movie poster. Johnny's mustache is brown. *﻿According to Bling Bling, this episode takes place in July. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Episodes With New Inventions Category:Season 3